Purring Love
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Love can be painful, hurtful, heck you can go for years without it. Find out how one woman rekindles her love. While a lonely guy finds out what real love feels like after so many years. A one shout inspired by works from Creeply and the H comic from Fred Perry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Ok being honest how did you come up with this idea?**

**Jester; This was a two part inspiration. The first came from writer Creeply and his stories. I finished his two Family Marco stories and wondered what else he wrote. And I stumbled onto his few Chipmunk stories and I wondered if someone made a decent H comic on the Chipmunks. And I found one drawn by Fred Perry a while ago. And yes I'm a furry so don't think for a second that the characters in here are human. They are anthro/furry why cause I'm furry for life!**

**Smiles; Let it be know that I am not a furry but even I am intrigued at where this will go. So read on with me you fellow perverts!**

**Unknown view**

God I hate this. Is it too much to ask for a girls night out without my own sisters telling me some crappy excuse. Ugh it's bad enough when Theodor says he has to work at his restaurant almost all hours of a day. But why can't my own sisters agree to some sisterly fun. I mean even I can see that their relationships are rocky too. With a sigh I turn to look down the bar seeing guys hit on girls some guys even getting real hands on.

Taking a sip from my cocktail I sit up to hear a girl say "Did you hear about the club by the board walk? They have all kinds of weird contests for ladies." Her friend says, "Its so guys will try and get their girlfriends to show off. Suppose to be a rush for their ego or something like that. But you won't catch me doing any weird contest." With another sigh I leave to walk down the street. As I walk I notice a small woman handing out fliers saying "Come over to club Rex where the guys are hung and love to dance just for you."

I take a flier maybe this way Britney will come hangout with me. Or she'll go herself just to find a way to piss of Alvin for fun. Taking a cab home I enter to find Theodore asleep on the couch his shirt half open and his shoes on the floor. Rolling my eyes I go upstairs. Dropping my purse I huff to pull off my dress and sleep in my underwear. Yet again my dreams tease me of a good fucking. I do love my husband but what woman that's frustrated hasn't dreamed of a nice mandingo going to town on her tunnel for what feels like hours on end.

Feeling the morning rays hit my face I slip on my bathrobe to head to the kitchen. I can honestly careless that I'm wearing wet panties right now. I find Theodore already cooking a second stack of pancakes and some pieces of bacon. Smiling at me he says "Morning Eleanor hope you're hungry." Nodding softly I eat as does Theodore and he starts to talk about his night serving some rich guy that came by with Alvin. Theodore even pointed out he had pink fur for some reason. That even caught me off guard until Theodore showed me a picture of the guy.

I blushed not because of his fur but how soft his face looks well he's actually pretty handsome. Theodore says, "He owns a parlor of some kind I didn't hear really. Alvin was talking to him the whole night trying to convince him to invest in a new artist he's promoting. Still the guy tips really good from what the waiter told me." With breakfast done Theodore kisses me on the cheek to say he has to go help for lunch. With him out the door and his car going down the street a short time later. I sigh to dress in my yoga sweats. Every day I jog the length of the park to stay in shape. Well mostly to feel like I'm not fat as some assholes often say when I walk by.

I'm plump damn it! Sure I have a belly but my waistline is still sexy enough to turn a few heads. Plus my ass and tits are better then those skinny whores that talk shit at bars. As I jog I feel my frustration leave me for a little bit. Damn its been a good while since Theodore and I actually spent time together. Let alone had sex. He's a sweet guy but damn can he not take a hint from a woman. I even asked him to have sex with me in the shower giving him bedroom eyes and all. And his excuse was that his restaurant had run out of bread flower to make rolls.

Seriously not even a quickie before he ran out the house. Turning a corner I smile to see Glenn standing by a tree doing some stretches. Calling to him he keeps his leg extended against the tree as he waves to me. Glenn says "Girl good to see you. Hugggs." Sharing a hug with him I tell him how my night went. Glenn says "Oh for the love of them all. I can't believe those two. El I told you to make plans with me at least me and my boo Nan would have had fun with you." I sigh to say "Watching you and your fiancé make out and grope each other all night isn't my idea of fun no offense Glenn." Glenn shrugs to say "But at least you'd be distracted. And from that sour face you're still sporting good Theo still hasn't help with your itch right?"

I roll my eyes asking him not to ask about it. As we jog Glenn gets a text from Nan. Glenn coos as he says "Someone just bought my boos art piece. Oh I'm so happy Nan even says the guy plans to hang it in his store." I smile happy for Glenn as we finish up our jog. Walking out the park we go to the coffee shop. Both ordering our special ice coffee mixes and small muffin bits. Glenn says, "Girl I know Theodore has been your childhood squeeze. But don't you think things are getting well stale. I mean not every marriage is perfect nor is everyone a sex maniac. But a nice date here and there along with some good fucking isn't too much. I mean my mom made all five of her marriages last for a good while before she called them off."

I shake my head remembering all the times I saw Glenn's mom with a new arm candy for stretches of time. But she has a knockout body any young guy would love to get their hands on. The fact that she has natural double D cup helps too I guess. I sigh to say, "I just want that spark we had on my wedding night. Do you think I should try and convince him to have a kid? Would that help?" Glenn shrugs to say "Hey give it a try. But if you want my honest opinion girl try poking around for a small fling. I mean I'm not one to rat you out even if you do. But still girl you're getting worked into a corner that no one likes to be in. Trust me that itch doesn't stop and if he won't help you need a solution before things get crazy."

I sigh to say "I miss the old way Theodore would hold and kiss me in the morning when we wake up. Now it's just a kiss to the cheek and a friend hug at best." Glenn rolls his eyes to say "Girl trust me you need to either talk to him straightforward. Or start to consider that your marriage has reached its peak." I sigh as Glenn and I talk some more before we hug to go about our day. At home I'm showering and I can't see what's wrong. Theodore has always been so sweet but now he's just so distant and I can't understand why.

Getting out of the shower I towel off to text Glenn asking him if he knew anywhere that makes good smoothies or shakes. Nan answers telling me that a new place called the Fancy Flavor has some great smoothies. Sending me the address I take my motor scooter to make the trip shorter. Getting there I see the place is new and real close to the boardwalk. Getting inside I find out that it's also a massage parlor. I walk over to the food line and wait. After five minutes I get to the front and look over the selection of smoothies. I ask "What's today's favorite flavor?" The dog guy behind the counter says "Oh that's the bosses special which is a nice cosmic blur blue berry smoothie. It has blue berry, mango, and five blends of cherries and strawberries. With splashes of sugar and sweet pear flakes."

Ordering it I sit down to drink it and it's really good actually. Sending a thank you text to Nan I walk the boardwalk for a while. I can't help but shake my head seeing a few couples laughing and flirting. Oh how I missed it when Theodore took me out on dates. Cursing under my breath I text Nan asking when he and Glenn plan to go out. But that they have to promise not to flirt too much in front of me. And help take my mind of my relationship. Nan agrees and sets things up for us to hangout later this weekend. While passing another couple I see the guy holding a baby laughing as the guy plays with it. I groan honestly thinking some mean things. I huff to say "I can't wait for the week to end."

**Third person's view **

Eleanor was happy that Nan called Kelly to come along with them. Kelly however often asked her friends to call her Jelly for some reason. But no one minded cause Jelly is often laid back and very fun to talk to. And after five drinks Nan and Glenn pretty much can't stop kissing and talking sweetly to each other. So that left Jelly to keep Eleanor distracted. Still Jelly laughed as Eleanor and her watches the ladies played blindfolded tug a war. The catch being every time you fell over you have to take off a piece of clothing. And the girls are given shorts, loose tees, and bikinis to wear underneath.

Jelly says "I say the blonde gives up she's already only in her bikini." Eleanor shrugs just laughing at how silly it all is. Before long Eleanor says she has to use the bathroom. However on her route she sees a girl waving her over to green door. Eleanor walks over to the girl as she asks "Hey hot stuff want to make some easy money?" Eleanor shrugs to ask what's the catch. The girl says "Behind this door is a hole and it's used to help guys let off a little stress. You give them said relief with your mouth." Eleanor blushes as the girl pretty much spells out that she's asking Eleanor to be the glory hole bitch for any guy. Eleanor shakes her head to say "And what later find out that I'm in some smut porno featuring all the other girls that use it? Or maybe that I caught an STD?"

The girl raises her hands to say, "Easy no way my boss is a lady that knows about being desecrate. Plus we ask everyone to take a small blood test it'll detect any STD bosses guarantee. Her husband doesn't even know she owns this place. Look no cameras, no one looking in on you, hell the guy won't be able to hear your voice. So you can say whatever you want. Plus he pays you all we ask is for a third of what the guy gives honest." Eleanor tells the girl she needs to think about it. And goes about finding the bathroom once more. Coming out of a stall Eleanor washes her hands to think about the girls offer.

Back and forth the little angel and devil whisper to her the pros and cons of what she's thinking about. But overall her hormonal frustrations win out. Eleanor calmly walks back to the girl and whispers "No judging and no cameras right?" The girl nods and says "I only offer this to girls I know only come here once in a blue moon. And you clearly don't go clubbing on your own girl." Eleanor sighs to ask, "It's that obvious fuck…"

Eleanor however tells the girl only one guy and that's it. The girl nods to say, "Most girls only do one guy anyway so have fun ok." Entering the room Eleanor gulps as she walks over to the chair facing the hole. Sitting down Eleanor gulps as she pushes the button. The hole slides open and she waits. With in a few moments a cock springs right up. In the dull green light of the room she shakes in shock at the impressive near twelve-inch cock in front of her. Eleanor honestly is still scared if she should do this now.

But that sex starved part of her brain rams past everything else telling her to do it. Eleanor lifts her skirt to push down her panties. Eyeing the cock Eleanor says "Nice to meet you." Eleanor opens her mouth and takes the cock past its tip she starts to suck. Feeling it pulse she knows the guy is liking it. Sucking with great force Eleanor bobs her head back and forth. Her hands on the wall to help push her back and forth. In a bold move Eleanor takes the guys cock all the way to the very holes entrance. The guys cock pulsing hard clearly ready to cum too.

Eleanor focuses on the top half of the cock as she strokes the rest. Moaning onto the cock she pulls away to say, "Cum big guy make my night a little better." Stroking the cock, sucking the head, or taking the whole cock down her throat. Eleanor gags as the cock finally cums and cums he sure does. Gush after hard gush of cum forces its way from the guys tip into Eleanor mouth. But even as she sucks the cock the extra cum spills from her lips onto the floor. But that doesn't matter to her she just sucks even harder making the cock twitch with each suck.

Eleanor dripping with juices doesn't even know when she started to finger herself. Nor did she care she just wanted to suck the cock in front of her. Eleanor's ass grinds against the chair adding to her lust and her own growing orgasm. Bobbing her head still Eleanor collapses her lips to feel the twitching from the guys cock. Before she could proper herself the floods gates opened again. As another series of cum streamed from the guys tip into Eleanor's mouth. Taking hold of the cock she placed her thumb onto his lower shaft. With pressure she slowed the guys ejaculations so she doesn't cough. And also to make sure she opens her top so come smears onto her tits and not her clothes.

She could feel the guy jerk from side to side as she did this. But it was the only way she could take his second load without it ruining her clothes. Plus the rush of his cum somewhat choking her with its sheer volume is a nice thrill too. With the guys cock finally spitting its last few drops Eleanor pulls away to drop to her knees. The cock quickly retreating back through the hole as Eleanor takes a moment on her knees. Panting and trying to collect herself she can still taste all of what was just in her mouth. Licking her lips Eleanor still in her lustful daze moans as she closes her eyes to bask in her orgasm more. Eleanor now fixing her panties she stands up seeing the large wet spot on the chair from her orgasm. As well as the drops of cum that escaped her mouth and landed on the floor with her juices. Wiping her lips with the napkins close by she also wipes off her tits and between her tights. A beep goes off as Eleanor looks at a little slot showing two hundred dollars in twenties. Eleanor leaves the room to see the girl smiling at her. Eleanor blushes to say "Thanks I guess."

Handing the girl forty Eleanor finds Jelly getting pulled away from some guy as he holds his junk. Jelly looked very unhappy as the two bouncers and Nan keep her from getting to the guy. Another bouncers getting the guy out as well as asking Jelly to leave too. And with that the group calls it a night. Getting dropped off home Eleanor tells them she'll seem them later. Once inside Eleanor is surprised to find Theodore sleeping in their bed for once. Shrugging she takes off her dress and goes to sleep as well. But she honestly can't help but remember the large cock from the glory hole. As well as how surprising good it made her feel as she sucked the guy off. Biting her lip Eleanor shakes her head and just empties her mind to drift asleep.

**Unknown view **

I originally opened my mixer drink and massage parlor to provide a new service for the community. Plus the business opportunity was realistic. I honestly can't understand why there isn't a smoothie stand or massage parlor anywhere along this areas beachfront. But still business is business even if I'm running the race alone for now. Courtney walks over to me saying, "Sir Alvin D is calling for you." I sigh to say, "I'll take it." Once more I listen as this arrogant jackass talks to me about putting my money into his music studio. Sure he's managed to sign several artists. But not one has cracked the current trending music lists. But he is sending some potential good profile opportunities my way. So I listen for now.

With the call over I tell Courtney to hold my calls. I need to go for a walk to clear my head. Walking for quite some time I end up in a park. It may be a good ways from the beach but I think this'll make a nice place for Gunny to play in. Sitting at a bench I sigh to relax under the rays of a tree. I was hoping a new location opening would get my mind off the whore that my aunt tried to set me up with. I don't just date anyone. I have my own PI he does background checks on everyone I date. And follows them for a solid month before I agree to be seen with them. But my aunt once more tried to set me up with a gold digger.

She tries to talk sweet her way through questions like normal. But once you show them the pictures and then how she spends her money as well as whom she tends be party with. Even my aunt saw through her fake mask. My grandmother told my aunt to stop looking for me and told me to look for myself. I sigh to think 'Easier said then done grandmother. Not many women will look at a guy with pink fur. Plus my first sweetheart was amazing. Sure I was a minor technically and she was a milf. But she made me happy and she even said that she'd wait and leave her husband for me...'

But Peggy moved and that bastard of her ex-husband causing more problems then she could stand. I wished that I could have held her and well fucked her one more time to assure her that she could stay with me. Plus Peggy had an ass men would drop to their knees and worship. I even kissed her ass a few times just to get her in the mood. But I wish she had told me where she was going. All she left for me was a letter but it still strung even rereading the letter these last few years. I did like that she left one last kiss at the end along with a picture of her naked with my cum dripping from her pussy. I say, "I'll treasure our final night huh Peggy... 'Huff' I wish you'd stay with me just so we could've become a couple."

Looking up from my sad memory I gasp seeing what most men would call a thicc figured woman. Her curves showing her pudge but still fix body. Her breast large and supple but her lustfully large ass bouncing hypnotically with each step in her jog. I had to slap myself for staring so long. I groan to rub my face saying "Ugh I haven't gotten laid in so long that I'm drooling over a stranger. Granted she is very attractive I can't risk fucking some random woman though not with grandmother ready to slap me for doing something stupid." Shaking myself straight I head back to work.

Working none stop for most of the week I honestly can say getting invited to join in a mindless night at a club is nice. I honestly can see how some people find watching women compete for money entertaining. But that doesn't help my blue balls when a women ends up in just her bikini. Heading to the back door for some air I'm almost tempted to smoke a cigar right now. But a guy taps my arm saying "Hey bubby you look like you need some relief." I glare at him to say "If you're going to try and sell drugs to me you got five seconds to get lost."

The guy says, "Fuck no bubby I'm talking about sex dudes. You see my boss lets us scoop out guys and ladies to see if they're on edge. And from that tent in your pants you may need it bad." I roll my eyes as he continues to talk to me about the glory hole just waiting for me to use. I scoff to say "Yeah and I get a STD after a fling hell no." The guy says "No bubby we got a lady checking girls on the other side and the same for the guys. We make sure none got the virus. Least our boss makes us be the ones given on the other end." I sigh to pinch my eyes saying, "Fuck it I might as well make this night worth it."

The guy lets me in and I wait also getting a short all clean from a woman before she leaves. Ten minutes go by and I'm about done waiting until finally the slot opens for my crotch. Jerking myself off a little I slide my cock in hoping that the woman on the other side doesn't bite my dick. Before I know it someone is sucking me off. Slamming my hand onto the wall I gasp and grit my teeth at the pleasure I feel. The woman on the other side is sucking and slurping my cock as if as if she was Peggy. I shudder seeing Peggy on the other side looking at me. Peggy her wonderful twin plum raised hair, soft caramel skin, and wonderfully sexy filled body smirking and teasing me with her gaze.

I shudder and huff wishing it was Peggy as I dig my claws into the wall I thrust a little at the pulsing pleasure this woman is giving me. Thrusting some she starts to stroke my cock as she sucks off the top half of my cock. I groan feeling her really suck hard as I can feel my cock ready to cum. But I do my best to hold off on cumming I haven't come in years. I might as well make whoever this bitch is on the other side of the wall have a big mouthful. Granted I am nearly twelve inches long already. But feeling her collapsing her mouth on my cocks it the killing blow.

I throw my head back biting my scream back as well as I finally cum. Thrusting slightly I make her enjoy my orgasm. Even through one orgasm she keeps sucking and damn is it good. Right back into the swing she sucks and slurps bobbing her head with skill. I huff sweating a little as the woman on the other end makes me cum again. And just as hard as my first orgasm. But this bitch is smart she's putting her thumb at the base of my dick. It hurts but she's making sure I don't choke her with sperm. Finally feeling my orgasm die the bitch lets my cock go and I quickly pull my cock away. Dripping with spit and sperm I turn to lean against the wall as I bask in my deserved high.

As my eyesight become steady once again I push off the wall to stand up straight. I say, "Fuck that girl has some lips that can suck the life out of you." Running my hand through my sweaty hair I collect my breath and pay the girl good. Fixing my pants I leave the booth to see the guy smiling at me. I say, "Looks like it was worth my time but don't expect me to return. Doubt you'll find a girl that good again either."

Sitting down at the bar I take a few shots to watch as security breaks up a fight. Looking at the jackass he clearly groped the wrong girl if she went straight to attacking his balls. With the night over I head home. Opening my door my favorite friend Gunny comes running to me. Petting him and watching his ears flop about I say "Gunny you always so excited even when I'm not gone for long. But still can't help but love you too you funny little Basset hound." Feeding Gunny and myself a snack I take him for a cool night walk. Five blocks away I stop hearing odd moaning. Looking down an alley I see a hooker doing her business in the dark of the alley with some guy. Not one to interrupt I turn and head home. I've had my fill of lewd acts for tonight.

**Third person's view**

Its been yet another disappointment of a week for Eleanor even talking to her husband has now become a challenge. Yesterday morning she found only a letter saying he and his head chief are going to see a fair featuring some barbecue champions making their famous pieces of cooked meat to win cash. To say not seeing her husband for these last few days has pissed of Eleanor even more isn't subtle. She's enraged Theodore didn't even ask is she wanted to come with. So this evening she's on her own walking around looking for something to do. Eleanor stops as she turns down a street to find she's a little lost. Not sure which way honestly to go Eleanor decides to explore the new area.

And she finds the suburb to be very quiet and nice. The houses have more room their hers and Theodore when you count front and backyards. But as Eleanor makes a turn she sees a guy talking with a women. The woman has one a super mini skirt that does nothing to hide the fact she's wearing a tight thong. Plus her top is open so you can see she's isn't wearing a bra. The two flirt and giggles and the hooker licks her lips to pull the guy into a side path. The dark path concealing their growing moans as Eleanor suspects what they are already doing.

Eleanor walking across someone's lawn to the paths other ends peaks down it. And what she sees makes her heart race. The hooker is already bent over getting fucked by the guy. The hooker says "Damn just going to put it all in at once baby? Uaagha Damn you nearly made me cum from that." As Eleanor watches the guy fucks the short dog woman pretty fast. The hooker urging the guy one cursing and biting her finger as they fuck. Eleanor gulps as she lightly fingers herself through her panties. The hooker throwing back her ass to meet the guy as he curses as well.

Going for a short while more the guy grunts loudly clearly cumming from what Eleanor can see. The hooker also seeming to reach her own orgasm as well. But shudder and twitch as the guy pulls away. Revealing the used condom and the hooker dripping pussy. The hooker uses a napkin to pet her pussy dry as the guy simply throws away the condom. The hooker however pulls at the guys cock making sure the last strings of his orgasm leave his cock. To spill across the dark paths ground.

With the guys last groan he pulls away from the hooker to pay her. As she finishes counting the guy walks the path towards Eleanor. Who quickly hides behind the wall she was peaking from. With both their foots steps growing further away Eleanor comes back into the open. With her thighs shaking Eleanor can feel how hot her face is. Eleanor groans as she touches her wet panties her multi min orgasms still making her inner muscles quake. Eleanor curses to ask, "Why did I watch and why did I think of being in her place? I'd never want to fuck in an alley. I Just… I need to lie down."

Heading straight home Eleanor once again is alone in bed. Her hair wet from her shower as she stares up at ceiling wondering what her husband is doing. Today Pink as many call him is walking Gunny through the park he found. He thought a nice play day would be good for the Bassett hound. As Gunny rounds and rolls all over the place he runs straight into the joggers lane. To Pinks surprise once more he sees the woman from a few days ago. This time jogging with a guy that is dressed a in very tight pair of pants and matching shirt.

Gunny runs up to the two doing laps around the both. Pink shakes his head to call Gunny as he also get the attention of the woman and her friend. Pink says "Sorry Gunny loves to chase people whenever he's outside." The woman is Eleanor and Glenn the two saying no problem as Gunny licks Eleanor's hand. Petting him Eleanor says "I know you my husband showed me a picture of you and my brother in law at his restaurant."

Pink raised and eyebrow to ask, "Your brother in law is Alvin D.? Well I just hope he's more relaxed when he's around family." Eleanor says "The last think I want is to talk business with Alvin. That guy can't stop talking about all the talent his agency has." Pink follows the two in a short walk Gunny trotting along side them happy as can be. Pink says "Sorry for distracting you both from your jog. But I think Gunny here already likes you two." Glenn says "Think nothing of it hone. My girl here needs a good distraction and who better then a cute little dog and his fun owner." Pink shrugs to say "Being honest Gunny here is more fun then me. I can hardly find a fun thing to do with my time." Eleanor laughs as Glenn notices how much more talkative she's being. The group ends up at the coffee shop where Pink talks for a while before leaving. Gunny making sure Eleanor pets him one last time before leaving.

Glenn smiles to say "Girl you made a new friend and he's hot~." Eleanor tells Glenn to stop it as he continues to tease Eleanor. But as she sips her coffee she does want to talk to Pink more if he brings Gunny along too. But the other night at the alley still has Eleanor wondering about why some women would risk so much for a fling. Yet another day goes by and she's doing her morning jog but Eleanor is on her own. Glenn and Nan are in the next town over visiting Nan's dad. And she still doesn't know when Theodore will get back from his trip.

**Eleanor's view**

I fucking hate this my sex frustration are making me crazy. Well right now I'm dripping wet thinking about that hooker I saw a few nights ago. How bold she was and how she can get herself off while also getting paid! I have to stop I just can't take it. Going behind a tree I pull open my pants to see just how messy my panties are. Lightly touching my pussy I pull away my fingers to have a string of juice follow them. Looking from my left to my right I say "Nobody will mind since I'm alone right? I'll just stay here and pull down my pants for a bit."

Seeing my glistening pussy in the somewhat morning rays I gulp at how much I'm dripping. I just can't take it and I start to finger myself. Right away I'm huff and panting remembering that I need to breath. I huff to think 'This is wrong if I get caught I won't be able to talk my way out of this ackwardness.' I'm trembling as I push my shorts to my knees as I sit on my ass. I say "The air feels good... I'll keep my shorts at my knees just incase I need to cover up."

Thinking that I'll be quick I go back to fingering myself. With my pussy drooling to no end I cup and finger my pussy. Pulling my knees to my chest I gasp thinking if someone saw me now. I'll really might go to jail. As my fingers sink into my pussy the slick sounds of my fingering grow. I need more though so I raise my tank top hoping no one comes by. And hopefully not one is watching me play with myself.

I bite my lip as I cum hard with my fingers going as deep as I can make them. As my juices spill from my pussy I tremble at how good it is. Thinking of once more my dream mandingo fucking me with as much passion as I need. And fuck do I need a good lay right night. I gasp to cover my mouth and try to not say anything as a woman with a baby stroller jogs by. She's talking on her phone not really looking as she passes me. Sighing I pull up my shorts and fix my top.

I can't believe I just did that. I rush straight home. After remembering and questioning every second of what I just did. I can't honestly stop thinking about how well how good it felt. I almost wanted to get caught by that woman as I begun going over the situation. But still holy fuck was it hot to think I would get caught. Gulping I can't stop thinking about doing it again but maybe not along the crowded paths.

Jogging as I normally do I stop at my newest favorite spot. Making sure the bushes hide me. I start to finger myself moaning into my hand as I cum pretty easily. I keep fingering myself honestly its been two days since I started fingering myself behind this tree. And honestly I'm chasing the high. As the minutes go by I end up coming twice more while still squatting I move my fingers back for another go. But a bark catches my attention as Gunny rushes into the bushes. I soon hear Pink shout "Gunny where did you go!" Pulling up my pants up fast I move with Gunny following me so he doesn't attract Pink any closer.

Coming from behind the tree I see Pink walking to us. I blush as once more we walk and talk. I really have to try and hide the fact that I'm still dripping. But I'm kind of distracted by Pink too. He's actually a really nice guy though he is reserved when talking about certain people mostly himself. Pink says, "Hey do you want to come by my parlor Eleanor? I can say from your form that you do have some stress in your lower back. Plus I've had a number of female clients constantly telling me about having big tits have been causing them some back problems."

I blush cause well Pink said all this with a straight face. But I have to admit it's true too my girls are a nice pair but damn does my back hurt sometimes. As I follow Pink all the way to his store. But getting here Pink groans I do too as Alvin and my dear sister Alvin's long time fiancé are here too. Britney sees me to smile and say "Eleanor girl still keeping in shape. And Mr. Pandell its good to see you too." Alvin bluntly says, "No need to be formal Brit Pink here is no doubt trying to hit on your sister. But sorry to say my friend she's taken my brother already snatched her up."

Pink rolls his eyes for Gunny to bark. Alvin jumps a little at the loud bark. Pink says, "Easy Gunny and no Alvin Gunny here just has made fast friends with Eleanor. And I knew she was married because your brother has a wedding picture of them both together in his restaurant. I just offered her a day at my massage parlor for Gunny running into her during her jog. But may I ask why you are here?" Alvin begins to talk while Britney pulls me to the side. Pink calls a girl to help me relax and unwind as he and Alvin go to his office.

For the next two hours I get a nice massage and some knots removed I didn't know I had. During our short girl time Britney says how sorry she was about ditching me. But I say "It happens sometimes sis just don't make it a habit. Family still needs to spend some time together." She nods and we leave the back rooms we hear Alvin is yelling. Finding him he's outside of Pinks office as Pink stares at him. Alvin shouts "Cut the bullshit Pink why won't you drop the money on the track?" Pink rubs his eyes to say, "Because of the last twenty five artist you've signed only five have made a decent album that has sold in the six digit range. Alvin being honest I'd lose money taking on an investment I won't see money back on."

Alvin storms off with Britney going after him. Gunny comes running at me so I squat down to pet him. Pink says, "I just don't get how he's so fond of you?" I shrug to say, "Maybe he just likes that I have a positive attitude." Pink shrugs in return and I go home. But I also thank Pink for the nice day even if Gunny was the cause of it. Getting home I find Theodore and I let him know just how unhappy I was about his little trip. Theodore understanding that he'll be sleeping on the coach but doesn't complain. I still find it weird he came back without any kind of souvenir.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Sure masturbating while hidden was kinky. But this is a whole different level of kink. I gulp, as I pull off my yoga pants leaving me bare assed. I'm not even wearing panties as I jog on the dark path of the park. I found a completely unlit path and said fuck it. And now I'm worried someone will shine a flashlight on me and see my bare ass. But at least they'll see how fit and sexy it is too. I gulp as I jump back just before reaching the light pole. Meaning I've reach the middle of the park. And that the rest of the way has light. Jogging back I feel the wind brush my pussy.

My mild bush dripping as I can see my breath. Gulping I stop to lean my back against a tree. Reaching down I start to do my thing and rock my hips as I masturbate. Twisting my fingers around in my pussy I can't stop. I want someone to just see me right now. Grinning I shake my hips as I keep going. I panic a little as I think I hear something. But I can't stop my fingers getting wetter as I cum twice in one big orgasm. Shrieking through my teeth I feel my fingers splash with my juices as the sound grows further away.

Looking at the small puddle of my juices I gulp to jog back. Still half naked but with a bigger blush and a very wet pussy along with a satisfied smile. Pulling on my shorts I rush home to drop onto bed not caring about getting a shower and just drift to sleep. I gulp to tonight I'm fully nude and jogging slowly hoping I'd be caught any moment. I've jog half naked twice now but now I want the full rush. I want it all out in the open when I get caught naked. I keep jogging and well every sexual part of me is bouncing and jiggling without anything to stop them.

Feeling the wind kiss my bush the sweat on my body tickles me as well as the fact that my tits keep brushing my chin. My nipples poke out of my tits and become hard. I feel as if someone is watching my every step too as I gulp. Thinking someone is going to run up behind me. Slap my ass and call my a skank. Oh fuck I have to stop I need to cum now. Squatting in the middle of the path I furiously finger myself as I shake my hips. Smiling I put my hands behind my head to say as if I'm talking to someone "Hey like how fucking sexy I am you pervert. Yeah whip out your cock and jerk off you know you want to." As I thrust and shake my ass down the path I can envision someone just following my ass as they nod to my every word.

Fingering myself even harder I hit my lucky spot and cum. Spitting my pussy juice onto the ground. But it's not enough I need more. Adding in my other hand I also lick the top of my tits. Tasting my own sweat as I huff and cum once again. But it's still not enough I stop and scream, "Watch me be a pervert Pink!" In the middle of the path breathing heavy on my knees. I gulp in air as I look at both my hands to see them coated in my juices as I finger myself to the idea that Pink is watching me. I cum so hard that even standing back up is a haze. I do know that I licked my fingers and jog to the middle of the park. And jog back naked once more dressing before I leave. As well as dropping right to sleep after I reach my bed. But as I drift I blush remembering what I said during my orgasm.

Why am I jogging naked in the daytime? Well it's still somewhat early morning so only really early joggers or bikers will be up right now. And I'm off any path sticking close to the shade if I need to hide fast. After twenty minutes I stop to look up at the sky. I feel so free jogging naked. And I finally have some of the sexual stress lifted off me. But I really wish that my Theodore would sleep with me already. I curse seeing that I don't have enough time to play with myself. Sighing I dress fast to go meet Glenn for our morning jog. Hopefully I'm not too tired or riled up from having to stop and finger myself quickly as I have before meeting him.

During our jog I keep looking out into the open field wondering where Pink and Gunny are. Stopping to stretch a little Glenn asks "So how are things with Theodore now girl?" I grumble about him still not putting out as usual and Glenn talks more about it. I explain to him how Theodore has been dodging me most of yesterday. And his excuse last night about having to work late. Glenn says "Girl I think he might be impatent cause of how much he's doing to avoid you. Still maybe he can just tell you instead of going so far to ignore you. Anyway you thinking we should hangout again this weekend?" I shrug still wondering where Pink and Gunny are.

But I shake it off with my usual schedule pretty much down I head home. Maybe I should talk to Theodore if what Glenn said is true that is. If he's become impatent maybe we can talk it out. I could even post the idea of us having a kid to spark him into something who knows. Getting home I put down my shoes but as I slip into my slippers I hear a thud come from upstairs. Going to the bedroom door my eyes bulge as I see through the cracked door Theodore fucking Vixxy his fucking second head chief. As they fuck I feel my heart sink as Theodore cums inside her without a damn condom on!

Fight back the tears I feel in an instant rage as I march from home to Jelly's bar. Getting there Nan to my surprise is also there. But I pass both him and Jelly ordering a strong drink. And saying to the bartender it better not be watered down. Nan taps my shoulder as Jelly also comes over. Nan asking "Hey Ellie is everything ok?" I say "No! No it's fucking not ok Nan." I exhale as I take a big drink I'm shaking I can feel it. But I try to hold my tears as I say "I caught him Nan... I came home after my jog thinking it was just me at home like normal. And I see him my fucking husband! On our bed down to his fucking balls in his second head chief Vixxy." Jelly asks "Girl please tell me you kicked his ass?"

I shake my head telling her "They didn't see me I just left and came here." Jelly asks "So you plan on divorcing him right cause if not can I kick his ass for you?" I huff to say, "No wonder he's being avoiding me and making excuses. He's been pumping himself into that skinny fucking slut of a fox. All while I'm left to look like a fool." Nan asks "Ellie do you still love Theodore?" I pause for a while long enough that Jelly points it out. I grumble to say "But what's the point I can't leave him. What will my mother think she wanted my sisters and me to have good lives after all she went through." Nan says "Ok that is bullshit Ellie. I know your mom worked hard every mother does. I'm your friend and I care about you girl. Your mother gave you your life to live as best you can. Theodore is running around you knowing you won't call him out. But you always have that power to call him out on his crap. I understand how family looks at the big happy family image and trust me I love my Glenny. But you have to make sure you're happy with who you pick... And Ellie you're not happy anymore."

With that the tears finally break and I put my face into my hands. I say "Oh Nan your right... I spent so long trying to make my life look wonderful for my mom that I lost my own happiness. I'm scared my family will be mad and worse of all I almost had kids with a man I don't love anymore." Jelly rubs my arms trying to comfort me but I still don't know what to do. Nan says "Girl you need to have fun and try to avoid Theodore until you're ready to call him on his shit. A nice friend weekend is in order. Plus Glenny told me that you're friend Pink is looking for someone to watch his dog for a few days while he's gone." I agree and well the next two weeks becomes a blur of emotions. As Pink drops off Gunny I tell him that I'll be spending time with my friends. Pink says "Well I hope he's not too much trouble. But be careful around the park with him. Gunny tends to explore for hours on end if he has a big new place to wander about."

I nod as the sleepy weekend relaxing with Jelly and Alice goes by fast. Gunny being our entertainment as he chases everything around Alice's house. But as I pet Gunny one night I can't help but feel happy that Pink trusted me... Do I have a spot for him even with the ugliness happening with my husband? Once back home I keep Gunny away from Theodore seeing as Gunny doesn't like him. I've mostly tuned Theodore out as I go about my days at home. Lying in bed on the final day I'm to watch Gunny I get up to go downstairs. In the kitchen I turn to gasp seeing Pink standing by the counter. I ask "Pink why are you here and how did you..." I moan as he takes me into his arms and starts to lick my neck. Shaking I take hold of his biceps as he strokes my back as well as kisses along the top of my tits.

I'm trembling as his hands squeeze and fondle my ass all while he also forces my bra to become undone. Taking my tit into his hands he licks my nipple to suck on it a little. With my nipple hard he goes to the other one but in a swift move he pulls me off my feet. Dropping me onto the kitchens island I moan as I stroke his back and lock my legs around his waist. But I soon feel it his cock my dream mandingo ready to fuck me. As his tip makes for my pussy I gasp hard to open my eyes. I huffing trying to calm myself from the dream orgasm I just had. Theodore still snoring with his back to me. Looking down my bed I can see my glossy pussy and I decide to finish what my dream gave me. Peeling away my panties to reveal my trimmed bush to the room's darkness as I start to finger myself.

I gasp visioning Pink climbing onto the bed after he throws Theodore to the floor. Still asleep and not waking up. I can feel Pinks hand spread my legs so that he can finger me instead. And as his fingers go into me I whisper for more. And just like my dream his cock comes after my pussy. But just like my dream as he enters I cum hard. Feeling my thighs clamp together as I cum hard from another orgasm. Hugging my hand for several long minutes I huff to see Theodore still snoring. I roll to my side to look for Pink's number so I can call him.

**Pink's View**

I smile as Eleanor joins me under the outdoor umbrella with Gunny in toe. Giving her a hug I take Gunny's leash and tie him to the set as she sits with me. I complement her as we start to talk. I say "Hope Gunny wasn't too much but family always demands something. I hope I don't owe you too much." Eleanor says "Well I was happy to help Pink. I honestly wanted to talk to someone well it's rough for me to say being truthful but things with my husband have become rough." I can't help but feel pissed at Eleanor's situation as we talk. She catches her husband fucking someone and she says she doesn't want to pick up the pieces. She doesn't want him to change she just wants to find a solution to move away from him. I say "Well you're stronger then me being honest and well you have my sympathies Eleanor. But who else knows?"

Eleanor says "Just my friends not even my sisters or extended family knows." I shake my head to say "I'm surprised at how many people end up like you Eleanor. They have their childhood sweetheart break their hearts after so many years. They either settle with it or they make the situations messy. The pressure from family and loved ones alike always being the main interest. They often just see the outside and well for them that's all they'll ever seen. Or some times that's all that matters to them. And being honest I've dated a small number of people in my life Eleanor because of my family's fortune. And being honest two women I date were going through what you are. I helped them feel strong and powerful but they vanished before I had the chance to be with either. I put up walls because of all the people that see me like a walking bank. But you Eleanor I can tell you want something more like me."

Eleanor asks "Is this the part where you ask me out Pink?" I blush to shake my head to say "This is the part where I say if you want to talk I'll listen. I'm not shameless enough to ask you to date me after all this. And being completely fair Eleanor I'm afraid just like those lost loves you'll drift away without a word too." Eleanor smiles to thank me as we depart. The next couple of days is nice. Eleanor and I just keep getting to know each other. She stops by my parlor to get a smoothie and to spend time with Gunny. I do take her places such as a small clothes store as well as a nice little snack shake. We even watch bad horror movies at the small fun plaza. I can't help but smile as she blushes. And when she's bold enough to take my hand. As we sit to watch a group of teens skateboard she places my hand on her lap. As I look at her she doesn't change her focus so I smile to watch the teens continue to board.

Dropping her off home I sigh as I feed Gunny once we get home. Gunny lies down onto the coach as the clash of thunder starts up. From what the news says it'll be raining all day. So I guess Gunny with once more get use to being inside for a while. I smile as Gunny climbs the stairs to go into his playroom. I turn heading to the kitchen but stop hearing the doorbell. I'm surprised to see Eleanor on the other side. I smile as I invite her in but as she puts down her umbrella she shows that she's wearing a tight crop top and some tight jeans. Eleanor pushes against me to say "Pink please help me feel beautiful." Feeling her lips meet mine I don't care really no background check, no worries, I honestly feel a connection to Eleanor a connection that I haven't felt in a long time.

I push her against her wall making her squeak ever so sweetly. I smile as she blushes to pull her upstairs. Without a care we land on my bed and take off our clothes. As my shirt comes off I feel her hand slide across my back sending a thrill I've missed. This excitement of fucking someone. Seeing her strapless bra holding her large knockers I pull it right off wanting to taste both of them. Eleanor moans as I continue my attack to her body. She continues to moan her pitch so cute that I want to hear her finally scream with pleasure. Taking hold of her ass I pull off her panties with my teeth. Flicking my tongue across her outer folds she whimpers to stroke my head. As we eyes lock I know she doesn't want foreplay right now. Right now she wants to feel like a woman.

Eleanor moans into my mouth as we kiss and I take my place on top of her. Feeling her trimmed bush as I rub my cock along her mound is a thrill in it of itself. But just like her my lust my hungry wants more. Pulling her close her knocker's squeeze against my chest as I taste no savor our moment. Angling my cock I sink into her inch by inch as my cock goes further the louder and more excited her voice becomes. As my balls touch her ass I lick her neck tasting her hearing her pant with excitement as we continue. Fucking Eleanor reminds me of my old flames. Just like I'm with Eleanor now they wanted love but someone denied then or forced them into a situation that made them unhappy. I whisper to any god watching us to please let her stay with me. To please not take her from me... I need her.

As we fuck I growl as our pace becomes fueled by both our need and lust. Eleanor's moans staying at their heavy pace as I feel my balls bounce off her ass. Pulling her to me I sit up and lift her off the bed. Feeling my hands sink into her ass as I continue to fuck her is bliss. Eleanor wraps her arms around my neck moaning into our kiss as I stroke and spread her ass a little. I just want to think that it'll help me go deeper into her. Carrying her off the bed we end up by the window. I turn her around but as I do I lick across her chest her two large knockers are just perfect. So full so supple I want to just fondle them without care. As she holds my head we kiss once more but she stops as she puts her hands onto the wall. The curtains to the window showing that it's still raining. But in the dark of the room I can only see her beauty as the low light gives her a wondrous glow.

With my hands full of her ass I slam into Eleanor from behind. And from the new position she curses and moans just as loudly as before. Seeing the sweat with the tinted light roll down her body I want her even more. Stroking her ass a little I can't help it I fuck her harder. Eleanor in returns screams and clamps onto my cock. But even as she orgasms I just want her to feel it even more. Taking hold of her waist I slam into her watching as her ass bounces and waves harshly from my steamroll fucking. But I have to stop I even feel her cum again but I want to finish with her looking at me. Even with my cock twitching anger that I stopped I lightly slap her ass, which makes Eleanor whimper cutely. Eleanor says "Save that for later Pink fuck me some more please." Feeling her juices drip off my balls and cock is nice though. Pulling her to me Eleanor moans as I hold her kissing her neck as she holds my head again. Eleanor moans my name as we clumsy make it back to my bed not separating and still trying to fuck as we move. As she lands she huffs not needing to tell me she wants more.

As I work myself to my final approach Eleanor kisses me saying "Yes do it Pink give me everything...AAAH make us both have a happy end!" Feeling her thighs clamp and hold me I hiss to growl as I cum. And I cum hard gush after gush of cum leaves my cock. Eleanor reaching down to stroke my balls telling me not to hold a drop in. To let all my frustrations out as well. As we kiss I taste her lust but also her passion her passion of us. But more then I thought cause I'm cumming again. Holding Eleanor close I pull my lips away to look into her eyes. Feeling my cock continue to pump I stroke her cheek and hold her close. And my hands wash over her plump and sweat laced body Eleanor shudders. With another soft kiss I pull the covers over us and we drift to sleep.

Opening my eyes I find Eleanor with her back to me as we spoon. Kissing her cheek she rolls to kiss me back. Eleanor looks into my eyes to say "I've never seen a guy with foreskin before." I look down to see my limp cock against her mound to shrug as she continues to giggle. I try telling her not to joy about it but she still giggles. Eleanor rises up with her hands to my chest not a hint of modesty or care that I'm fucking her with my eyes. Eleanor blushes to say "You know why I can't stay yet right Pink. But don't worry once I settle my business I'm sure we'll see more of each other." I smile to stroke her waist to say "I'd like that more then you can believe Eleanor." She smiles to lean down and kiss me. As she does I fondle her tits making her giggle and try to cover them up. But I end up fondling her ass and chasing her around my bed a little.

Landing back on the bed laughing we kiss more while fondling each other. I huff as she strokes my cock and I get a whimper from her when I go after her knockers and her ass. Finally dressed after our shower together and a little grinding. As well as some nice teasing Eleanor leaves. But she does so after petting Gunny and giving me one last kiss. To which I use to squeeze her ass telling her it's for good luck. And as a reminder that she is strong and beautiful. The whole walk she has away from my home my eyes stay on her ass. I say, "Damn she has a perfect ass and knockers that are just right. Gunny if we're lucky she might live with us." Gunny tilts his head to wonder something before going to the living room. I follow after him while rewatching the short gif that is now saved onto my phone of Eleanor walking away from my house. The whole gif my eyes are glued to her perfect ass.

**Third person's View**

Eleanor walks home in silence but her mind already forming what she has to do. She smiles softly as she enters her home to find Theodore making breakfast. Theodore smiles to say "Whoa you went out early did you meet Glenn or anyone?" Eleanor answers "I went out to do a little thinking." Theodore says "Oh what about Eleanor?" Eleanor answers "Well it was mostly about your affair with Vixxy and how I'm going to go about our divorce." Theodore eyes bulge as he sees Eleanor keep a calm face as she continues to talk. Eleanor saying "Don't worry Theodore I don't want any of your money, the house, or the car. I just want my stuff and a clean break up. You can continue to do what you want and I can move on."

Theodore panics and as he stumbles to try and get Eleanor to understand that he admits he did wrong. Eleanor really doesn't care she understands that this marriage is failing her. And even if Theodore is pleading she doesn't want this anymore. Theodore says "This isn't right Eleanor you can't just decide this. There are people to consider here our families what will..." Eleanor cuts him off saying "I have thought about my family for too long. I put the ahead of considering myself. And that's what I'm doing now." Theodore pleads with her to think about this and not be selfish. But Eleanor rebuttals him saying "I'm letting you be selfish Theodore. Go to work or to wherever you've been going to fuck Vixxy and have fun. But I can't love you anymore."

As Theodore continues to talk Eleanor packs a small back telling Theodore she'll come for her other stuff later. As she reaches the door Theodore asks "How can you be so calm about this?" Eleanor stops to shed a single tear saying "Cause I'm happy I know what I want. And I'm doing it for the first time in so long I'm happy." With that Eleanor leaves a panicking Theodore to wonder what his brothers or worse his father will think of him once he hears. Within a month both sides of the family heard of the divorce and well the boys didn't think their brother had it in him. And this has made the other two Chipettes watch their husbands closer. Eleanor got her clean break and with her mother apologizing for her lack of mothering lately. Eleanor has gotten closer with her too. But her closeness with Pink has been her driving force. Meeting Pink at a small cafe the two share a hug and a kiss. As they two talk about the future and where they should go on a date.

**Smiles; Damn this was pretty hot man and you got all this from two fics and an H comic?**

**Jester; You'd be surprised what can inspire you. So everyone like always leave a comment, like, and check out our other stuff to see what you like.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; That's it the fics have been decided and the polls is offline. Congratulations to all who entered a vote and we thank you for your time. Now to the final numbers!**

**A Ghoulish Love-26**

**Hive Mind-16**

**A Northwest Claimed me-15**

**Abnormal Faith-7**

**Sinister Crown-6**

**The Berserk Hero-6**

**Their Human-6**

**Mr. Slime Checking In-6**

**Another Adventure time fanfic-5**

**From Rags to Furs-4**

**Sweets & Berries-3**

**Mandalorian Beast-3**

**Purring Love-3**

**A Different Path-2**

**Smiles; Well I'm eating my words I was sure that Hive Mind was going to take the lead.**

**Jester; Never underestimate the Scooby Doo fandom my friend. And we would do a tiebreaker seeing as Hive and Northwest are so close. But we have some many ideas I say why not. So again thank you all for helping us. And for waiting this long for this challenge to wrap up.**

**Smiles; And to our fans still waiting for our currently open fics don't worry we have chapters ready to update them as they need to be. We just wanted to make sure this was all wrapped up. So again Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
